


【没迦神周】嘴唇

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 迦周 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 神的头发是白色的，在湖水里的时候，也会是白色的。迦尔纳说，他慢慢地沉下去，用手去碰发尾，却又觉得乏味。他先是想到一双黑色的眼睛，又去找深灰色的眼睛，他看着神在流动的水里睁开的眼睛，他又想叫他闭上，不做回答。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer - Relationship, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red - Relationship, 迦周, 迦尔纳 - Relationship, 阿周那 - Relationship
Series: 迦周 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135616
Kudos: 2





	【没迦神周】嘴唇

神的头发是白色的，在湖水里的时候，也会是白色的。迦尔纳说，他慢慢地沉下去，用手去碰发尾，却又觉得乏味。他先是想到一双黑色的眼睛，又去找深灰色的眼睛，他看着神在流动的水里睁开的眼睛，他又想叫他闭上，不做回答。

这个世界也该下雪了，迦尔纳身上红色的火焰，也该变成最刺眼的脸，把周围的草丛都变换成黑色。但是阿周那喜欢停留在水里，过段时间，他也飞到上空，乘坐自己的船，一直飘啊，浮啊。迦尔纳只会是默默地跟上去，在指针动弹不得的时候，他也降落在平台上，去和阿周那对视。

那是拥有灰色眼睛的阿周那，从赤裸的肩膀上，迦尔纳看到了他身上金色的纹痕。但太浅了，迦尔纳说，我可以把河流烧掉，里面会有雨跳出来，降临在大地上。他身后的黑色动物，也通过尾端壮大了，那个庞然大物，就朝着上空，又低下头来。阿周那点了点头，伸手摸了摸那团黑色，摆出一副没什么兴趣的姿态，继续做着俯视这件事。他会吞噬你的，迦尔纳说，是它吗，阿周那说，又用双手捧着那动物的脸，迦尔纳甩了甩手，阿周那手中的黑团也就散尽了。

的确是这样，迦尔纳笑了一声，他的红色头发几乎与身后的火焰融在一起了，他们保持着距离，却又像是相融一样靠近了。这是空气的缘故，迦尔纳明白，他说我以这个形态现世，也有你的功劳，在这个世界轮回开始之时，你并不做什么行动，只是看着。但神不理会他，神的耳朵堵塞，眼睛也蒙蔽了，但神的脑子是清明的，阿周那或许想，他也该想想了，迦尔纳无法感觉到阿周那的思考，只觉得他饱了，撑了，再过上几百年，几千年，也依旧无法消化。

我懂得，但你什么都不要做，就好了。阿周那在召唤那天说着，他从天上降落，呈现出一种野生的状态，却又因为如此天生，导致不可理喻。察觉到自己变化的迦尔纳，莫名觉得怒火上涌，但他明白，自己无法伤害他，却又希望着他受伤害。迫于契约，他需要成为神的使者，但出于契约，阿周那并未给他思想上的控制，可能这位神压根不知道精神带来的好处吧，迦尔纳跟随着，或者站着不动，用他一贯冷硬的语调说话，但阿周那听不懂，听不到，迦尔纳去敲神包裹的透明躯壳，又看到他像未孵化的物种，缩成一个团，而尾巴分叉，勾着脚踝，也不安的浮动着。

迦尔纳好像看到了原本的阿周那，但我并非原本的自己。他想着，他的身躯又会带来无限的仇恨，他无法明白自己的恨意，是否算是情感，但那份恨意，存在着，驱使着，在看到神的瞬间，竟也散尽了。自己的攻击，无非是火焰掉到水里，煮沸了，蒸发了，神又重新出现，从滚烫的火中，找到了路。你无法伤害我的，居高临下的阿周那说，声音也平淡极了，他那样的自尊，全然消失后，竟也变成了这种无谓的模样。这样的阿周那，没有怒火，因为是神，所以没有情绪，因为是全部的神，所以无比强大，不会被谁迫胁，也不会在意什么人。

但是，你的存在，叫我不适，我召唤出你，也许只是想看看的面目，但是，原来如此。阿周那说，他闭上眼睛，迦尔纳看到了他眼尾的蓝色。阿周那包裹在蜜似的浆中，独自休眠着，他身居天空中央的树内，吞噬着能量，又给予了新鲜的活力。但地上一片平和，这是最好的由迦，花开了不会败，湖水是蓝色的，河水是流动的，快乐是安在脸上，兴奋和悲伤也是。迦尔纳说，我是什么样的，就会看到什么样的情绪，你叫人们幸福，在战争中，我也许是这样想的，但我也许并无这样想过，我也许只是想看你挫败的样子，阿周那，就像你跪在地上，被我褪去华贵的衣服的时候。

神一言不发，眼睛却睁开了。神在愤怒，神也在不满，迦尔纳说，我没有枪了，阿周那，我把枪舍弃了，也把它用掉了。我当时是想杀死你，但当磨难来临的时候，我也顺从了。我不喜欢命定这个词，但你又在用自己至高无上的权能，做着我不喜欢的事情。这不是神，迦尔纳说，你变成了比之前更难缠的奇怪生物，唯一有人类机能的地方，也摆出不适的疏离感。也许你以前的疏离是伪装的吧，想吸引人去靠近你，所以要摆出一副求救的姿态，用严酷的攻击来呼救，用战力来纠结，不想去做，不想伤害他人，不想杀死同伴，不想被惩罚。但你做不到，你被骗了。

神苏醒了，神却无法睡去。他清醒的几千年，几万年，都沉睡在那样的溶液里，现在他破壳而出，浑身湿漉漉，脚不落地的来到迦尔纳面前。神抬了抬手，迦尔纳抓住他的手腕，神戴着手套的指节就染上了火焰。那是虚空的，可以融化内里的火焰，从指尖开始，烧到腹部，头发，神毫发无伤，把火焰吞噬了。迦尔纳笑了笑，他看着阿周那茫然的看着他，又伸出手，两人一起撑着迦尔纳化出的黑色动物，朝河岸飞去。

我没有被骗，阿周那说，他站在这物的背上，迦尔纳却坐着，驾着，耳边竟是温和的风声。你难得做出自己决定的事情，就会觉得之前都是自我决定的，但这个也是别人想看的结果。被终结，被吞噬，被毁灭，才会让他们感到新鲜吧，把这种麻烦事都丢给一个人，接着陷入沉眠，然后醒来，来查看成功或失败的后果，他们从不畏惧，只觉有趣。可是阿周那却坚持着，他重复着，我没有被骗，我没有被骗，我没有，我没有。他没有情绪波动的重复着，复读着，像一台故障的机器，迦尔纳看着他的眼睛，又觉得他的逃避，从而变得沉默。神是裸露的，神也是坦诚的。迦尔纳说，这世界上没有新鲜的生命了，他们被我烧光了，就在你吸取养分的时候，是你害死了他们。

神忘记了，他看着人类的尸体，在这最初的由迦里遍野。一层又一层的，一块又一块，像是野草生长在山坡上，在湖水里糟乱的鱼。神的千里眼看清了，他却不信任的屈起身子，想叫这大兽降落。黑色的兽闻到了他气息，也变得愤懑起来，它一改乖巧姿态，在空中晃来晃去，迦尔纳稳稳的坐着，看着，他看着愤怒的神，想听他指责自己的疏忽，自己的不忠，但神投以愤怒后，终究什么也没说。神从天上降落，站在人的死亡中，这不是俱卢之野的灰败天空，是最幸福的天空，最幸福的日子。这个轮回还没有开始破裂，不完美的人也没有消除，人们还没有祈祷，圣兽还没有降临，但是，一切都终结了。

你总是用着蠢笨的路子，迦尔纳说，你总是一意孤行，忘记了捷径，你也不会想到这里。你是高洁的阿周那，却只是一位战士，不是可以出谋划策的人。你幕后的人操控你的力量，他们被你吞噬，照样操控着你的力量，因为你压根没有意识到自己被控制了。迦尔纳抬了抬手，尸体被点燃了，漫天遍野的火焰，也被烧穿了，阿周那抬了抬手，蓝色的火焰从天，却只是交融，像对战似的，完成私人的争夺，然而没有一个方法是可以挽回的。

你的轮回需要人类来支援，你把人类当成玩偶，一次一次，一遍一遍的迫使他们完成你的愿望。你不需要战争，希望可以创造出永远的，不需要轮回的专制。可是，你没有了人信奉，神也将不复存在。迦尔纳说，他们并不想这样，但你创造的世界迫使他们忘记了自己的人格，没有什么比得到以后忘记更叫人不知所措了。我无法解决，阿周那说，他僵立在那里，看着迦尔纳，迦尔纳又觉得他穿透了自己，穿透了很远的地方，不是过去现在和未来，是无限，不可知和不可论。你在泛爱一切事物，却也在偏爱某些人，你因为自己的喜好爱着他们，你不是神，你只是在仅有的基础上，玩着再创作的游戏罢了。

生物的形态是不同苦难产生的结果，迦尔纳说，如果你想要不偏爱，完全奉献，实现真正的，你理想中不再自相残杀，自我折磨的世界，那就去亲身上阵吧，就用你的身体去孕育吧。

阿周那闭上了眼睛，他沉入甜蜜的湖水中，也许是河流，一直围绕着他的身子，他下坠着，又好像飞到上空，用自己熟悉的眼睛辅食、俯视。但在此之前，他是人类，他需要驾车，也需要行走，他的能力使他变得强大，为人所用，别人替他出谋划策，而现在，竟也并无他人。这个世界，只剩下他自己了，而他自己，也吞噬了所有人，把人都补全成了一个精神体。如果把他们都再次投以世上，以我的意愿去生活，他们会幸福吗。神动摇了，他沉默的移动着，却不愿意睁开眼睛。但火焰从他的身上窜起来了，那么剧烈的颜色，就垂直而生，从表皮到内里，好像就要终尽了。这不是火焰，站在树下的迦尔纳说，这是我的兽，我用神枪换来不需要车轮的战车，我已受诅咒，逐渐变成了现在的模样，他睁着那双红色的眼睛，阿周那不觉得自己看到了太阳，却觉那视线灼热，烧却了他的胸膛，把他那颗平淡不已的心，足足敞露在外。

迦尔纳伸手去抚摸那颗心脏，那颗已经结上霜，灰白的，布满了经脉的心脏。他觉得这是石膏，又是板子，是一束僵立的花，也是被刻的歪七扭八的小像。神感受到了疼痛，他的眉头皱起，眉心蓝色的纹痕也因为情绪而显现了。这位不愿意看向世人的神，默许了迦尔纳的动作，让那团兽又从身子中出来，变成了支撑他的大物。

这兽庞大、雄伟，眼睛腾生着黑色的火，长鸣后，那样粗壮的爪子，分支成小段，朝神的身上缠绕去。神的眼睛被蒙蔽了，这是神自己选的，神的嘴巴被阻塞了，这是神张开的，神的鼻子呼吸着气体，神的耳朵听着自己的声音，他听到了自己不安的心跳，自己的喘息声，他觉得痛苦，又不认为痛苦算是什么。

我想要永恒的孤独，阿周那走入森林说，我什么都不想，只想在这里，之前的他也这么说了。现在，我想要完全的、没有战争、没有恶的世界。神开始挣扎了，他觉得自己的行为有违自己，却被缠绕的躯干控制，整个人陷入了庞大的黑团里。那气体有温度，有实体，有入侵，他的脖子被缠绕，他就呼吸困难，他的手臂被缠绕，他就动弹不得，躯干深入他的嘴巴，和他的舌头交缠，阿周那就仰着头，呜咽着发不出成声了。

但迦尔纳走过去，飘起来，用双手捧住阿周那的脸，擦干他的嘴角。迦尔纳和柔软的躯干一起吻过去，三条柔软的舌头交缠着，匍匐又争夺着。神的舌头疲惫了，他争夺的精神也疲惫了，他就像贪婪的创世祖，做到一半就懒于思考，全权交给了递给他新鲜的人。

于是，他的胸口被吮吸，喉头被啃咬，下体被包裹，连窜入他衣角的，也朝后面的地方探去了。那是会分泌粘液的分支，可能是红色，也可能是黑色，白色，是糖浆的颜色，是莲花的颜色，华贵饰物的颜色，他所喜欢的颜色。先进入一根，接着两根，三根，都塞到穴口，迟迟不进。神觉得胀痛，他觉得潮湿而粘合的自己，像水池上的苔藓，变得阴郁而见不得，他的手支撑着，又不安的抓着，捉着，迦尔纳握住了他的手，用他的红色披风包裹着，但神并没有感觉到安稳，他的身子被抬起，后半身朝上，脸栽入了迦尔纳的怀里。迦尔纳那双炽热的手，也从他的身上松开了，迦尔纳说，神，这是你的选择，所以你需要忍耐，你沉溺于温暖中，所以你创造的人也会沉溺在温暖中，你需要以身作则，变成完全的神，那样你所创造的人，就会如你般纯净，如你般奉献，你的世界终结才会到来。

那样的躯干缠绕了，那样粗壮而厚实的一簇，终也塞进了体内，神痛苦的张开嘴巴，伸手奋力朝前抓着，却找不到任何可以抓到的地方。他懦弱的，他想要求救，他没有得偿所愿，所以不安的挣扎着，颤抖着。那灼热的粘液把他的身子点燃了，他觉得每塞入一分，自己的呼吸就被斩断一点，先从额头开始砍伐，一点，一下，一点，一下，他分离的肢体摇摇摆摆，那肉身，也伴临着入侵的痛苦。我真的是神吗，阿周那想着，却被顶得朝前，他短促的叫了一声，身子不受控制的伏在水浆里。

那形状实在过于巨大，身后的物又过于庞大，他无法回头，乃至无法看清。一次，一下，一次，一下，阿周那觉得自己的腹部被顶的凸起，但节奏还没有消失，一次，一下，一次，一下，他腹部蓝色的莲花纹亮了，顶一次就亮一下，他攥着手，又只能把手伸到透明的浆里去。这是新生的，香甜的气味，也是苦涩的，檀木的气味，他一并闻到，却因为味觉消失又涣散了。

现在的神，也变成了赤身裸体的模样，那后颈伸出的尾巴，也卷曲着，被人安慰的抚摸着。迦尔纳摸着那条尾巴，却觉得比自己身上延展出去的气团更为脆弱，自己的像是武器，也像是一种情绪，而作为狂的神，却以一种脆弱的方式，丧失了本来拥有的东西。没有情感的神是可怕的，与此同时，被迫接受情感的神也是无助的。

不用担心，迦尔纳边吻那尾巴边说，他从尾端吻到顶端，他抚过脖颈，凑到神的耳后说着。只要液体进入，那样新的生命就会被创造，你每被侵犯一次，你这里就会得到一个更快乐的生命，这是值得的事情。说罢，他又开始咬阿周那的后颈，咬他的耳朵，他的侧脸。他那味觉丰富的舌头，也尝到了阿周那痛苦的液体。

你流泪了，因为快乐，和创造出生命的幸福。迦尔纳说，他那头长的暗红色头发，和白色交织在一起，神头上的角却闪烁着，爆出警报。迦尔纳搂住他，吻他，那角上的光，又愈演愈烈。原来是这样，迦尔纳说，我的存在让你不安了吗，阿周那，他冷酷地说着，却又觉得有趣。他那心头的恨意，居然真的又升起了。这样的阿周那，不再被人类的别扭所操控，所以无比纯净，无比直率，而这种直率的厌恶，也变成了本能的厌恶，想着置人于死地的厌恶。而这种厌恶，并不需要理由，只是天性如此罢了。

神喘息着，他又和巨大的兽亲吻着，他被那生出骨节的手掌紧箍于液体，他的头发乱七八糟，灰色的皮肤也颤抖着，移动着。相比而言，他显得那么渺小，被塞满的后边，也因为极限到来，而倍感痛苦。他的血液和白色的乳液一起流下了，他被手掌托着，换了一种姿势继续侵犯着。

神看着爬伏在自己身下的兽，他眼中的禁锢也被消除了，那兽又因吸取了什么，而变得更加庞大，在每个分叉中又长出了新的粗壮的枝干。阿周那觉得自己被困在太阳的神树上，那样的枝干，是铁是陶，是透明也是肮脏的。他张了张嘴，那兽就扭过头来，拉长脖子，来啃咬他，吻他。如果它愿意，只要张口，你的头颅就会掉下吧。迦尔纳说着，又退到一边，看着神大张的腿和中间疲惫的性器。神的肚子被顶出了形状，时机也该熟透，迦尔纳一手抓住那阴茎，一手又腾起火焰，划开了神的腹部。

那腹内，长满了无性态的肉瘤，一个又一个的突出来，掉下去，怎么看都不像是人的血肉。迦尔纳笑了，他把东西放到神的面前，告诉他，这就是你孕育的人，这就是你的本性。你的本性使然，得到了这样的东西，迦尔纳把东西拍到阿周那的脸上，又塞到他的嘴里。这世上没有人了，迦尔纳说，这世上只有你可以吞噬你造出的怪物，你不是最擅长做这些吗。

但神拒绝了，神张皇的瞪大了眼睛，他挣扎着，阻止着。他却被兽控制，被入侵，被穿透，掉落出血肉模糊的生物。它没有思考，没有思想，不是独立，也不是存在，只是身体的一部分，迦尔纳说，你通过这个，大概能感受到他们想什么吧。你无法赋予人性，是因为你身上不再拥有他们，你无法变成全能的神，是因为你无法摆脱人的执着。

但是你真的在哭吗。迦尔纳看着神的颈环，又看他的臂环，他见过神编起长发穿祭装的样子，现在他看到神面无表情的把衣服撩起来，腹部破了一个口，迦尔纳收回黑兽，把手指伸到洞里，去清理那些肉瘤。水声变得粘稠了，神也习惯了每天的清理，这样的伤害身子，他觉得疼痛，却又没有讨厌。或者说，现在的阿周那讨厌的也只是重新出现的迦尔纳一个人而已。但迦尔纳觉得自己可以杀死他，随便找个长枪，穿透他的头颅，让他跌落下坐骑，像纱布一样被尘土包裹。但他把手伸到神的腹内，让自己的战车化作触手入侵身体，神但凡露出一瞬凡人的感觉，又叫他兴奋起来。他喜欢在阿周那被塞入的时候去观察他的腹部，看他的喉头上下起伏，看他干净的脚掌，又看他灰色的脚腕。

这的确是一个怪物，拥有人的情感，却又是面无表情的。阿周那的头发终究是散开了，衣服也终究是褪去了，他又变得赤身裸体，却张开嘴，接受迦尔纳的喂食。迦尔纳的手被尖牙咬破了，他就把破损的手放到牙齿上，来回摩擦着，神又显得很困惑，他咬了咬，舔了一下，又闭上了嘴巴，专心应付他的孕育去了。

但这是骗子。迦尔纳想，我欺骗了他，他却相信了。他需要一个人去指引他，所以他不是真正的神。那么我呢。迦尔纳伸出手看了看自己的黑色的手套，却一时分不清是皮肤还是布料。我无法燃尽你，迦尔纳说，我无法杀害你，你选择了这样的路。你将我召唤出来，他那火红的眼睛，又漆黑极了，他看着神脸上的红潮，又蹲下来，抚摸他的头发。你为什么会把我召唤出来。

我不明白，阿周那说，他喘着气，看着迦尔纳，用眼睛这么说。这样的四季里，却只有夏天了，美好的停留在春天，到夏天便成熟了。神的皮肤是冷清的，眼神是冷淡的，心脏是停止的，却又是巨响的。神无助的捂住腹部，膝盖碰着地面，神又会跌落到河里，他们刚把尸体都丢下去，都烧过去。他的心头也一样，迦尔纳没有怀疑这是悲悯世人的神，他的心正如这船尾般淌着口水。

迦尔纳见到他的皮肤枯萎了，他像是饱满的种子般立在土里，却动摇的胡乱摇摆。痛苦无法带给他刺激，哪怕是高潮也只有一点，神不会为了这一点而奔波，反倒是欲望的人，才会看清这些。迦尔纳闭上眼睛，用耳朵看着阿周那叫出的声音，看他捂住耳朵的双手，看他祈求着，却不知道向谁。他已经是万能之神，再也没有人愿意施舍他的愿望了。

他的动力是自己，所以他捂住自己的耳朵，通过自己掩盖着。他那头凌乱的白发下，惊慌的眼神跳动着，神在颤抖，他忘却了自己如何许愿，如何吞噬。我闻到了血的味道，阿周那说，却落泪了。他没有感觉到自己的泪水，还是说着，他说自己看到了一片荒野，一些人，一堆火，还有梦里的死亡，他忘记了什么是死亡，甚至忘记了自己的年纪。他赤身裸体，尾巴卷曲，睫毛湿漉，走到河边，又无法照清楚自己的模样。

他看到自己的面容漂泊着，无所依，就像他无法在任何地方停留，歇脚。他每次出现，都要打开那金黄的屏障，冷气袭来，他多么慌张。他仰起头，却低垂下眼睛。我无法孕育完人，他说，阿周那站在水里，看着水慢慢涌上来，他那颗心脏，却迟钝的复苏了。

这是苍白的器官，被封锁在几千年前神代的想法，他站在黄沙滔天的地上，竟也无法明白自己要想什么了。我的躯体被破坏了，但我还活在这里，我吞噬他们，他们又愿意被我吃掉，他们也许只是给我开了一个玩笑，也许只是愿意和我一起，看我所看的世界。就算是现在，神也不愿意接受被欺骗，他虔诚的奉献，又像毛毯上的纤维，静悄悄地溜走了。他立在这里，迦尔纳又觉得他会很快消失，回到树里。

迦尔纳朝他伸出手去，神看着他，看着他身后火焰的绒毛。迦尔纳指着太阳说着，过一会，这里会变成黑夜，再过一阵子，我的头颅就掉落了。不是这个时候，阿周那说，我记得是接近黎明的时候，不是这个时候，迦尔纳说，我记得是晚上，因为我看不到了，阿周那，那召唤出来我，我的眼里全是晚上的火光，再也想不到有太阳的样子。

你是故意的，迦尔纳说，你不愿接受太阳，同时也不愿用自己的长袍包裹我的头颅。你被人驱使，又惶恐的觉得是自己做的，是真是假你分不清。我的诞生不是我的怨恨，只是你在怨恨我没有反抗而已，你在怨恨我轻易的被你杀死，没有一直纠缠不休，就会迎来终结。而现在，迦尔纳说，你并不在意人类，所以你悲悯他们，你不想他们被你的完美束缚，所以你无法创造出他们，神对人多么不在意，人所诞生的英雄就越多，越无畏的桂冠，越诞生出越坚实的生命。

但我的骨灰比我躯体更灼热，我的心比我的眼睛更有温度，我的皮肤正如你接触的这样，我并非你创造的，阿周那，你只不过是在逃避结束罢了，你想纠结的时候被人打断，想有人像现在这样，和你对视，对你说不是赞许，不是驱使，而是把你当成自己本身。

迦尔纳说，阿周那，你并不是神，你变成这样，我并不觉得怨恨，我变成这样，我也是咎由自取。他张开手掌，手上化出浓重的火焰，黑色的，褐色的，不同的火焰，他把火焰吞到肚子里去，又拿自己滚烫的嘴唇去吻阿周那的脸。阿周那觉得自己被灼烧了，神被烫伤了，这是情感，神纠结着，不肯张开嘴巴。他的尾巴掀起水花，身躯又被河水冲刷，天马上就要暗了，但迦尔纳口中的焰火还在烧着，像吞吐一颗流动的石头。

这颗石头不是宝石，也不是木材，不可用于其他，但非常温暖。阿周那恐惧这样的温暖，他想沉入水里，他的头发飘着，双脚够不到地面，破开的腹部也合上了，摆出一副防御的姿势。但迦尔纳只是想吻他，他们接了一个不是很温柔的吻，神睁着眼睛，迦尔纳就把他的眼睛捂住，用舌头去舔他的牙齿。

但是事情已经到这样了，杀死迦尔纳的阿周那想着，他拿着弓，现在这是他的翅膀。两只一样的翅膀，拆卸下来，是一条路，这条路是彩色的，迦尔纳的注视是金黄色的，他的手臂是败坏的颜色，他的眼神，又虚假起来，缠绕住自己的尾巴。我杀不死你，迦尔纳说，你的存在是我的存在，你消失后，我才能从这个混乱的世界离开，我也不知道我会变成什么样的人，做什么的事情，但神志尚未清楚的我，也不会忘记这个。我的心智会被操控，我的心却不会，我的火焰会被熄灭，我的嘴巴却不会。他们又啃咬着接吻，做爱，做到太阳落下，湖水泛上星星。他们起身，接着点起焰火，阿周那却流血了，他流了好多好多的血，他发觉自己体内的灵魂在反抗着，他体内的力量在侵蚀着。所以，眼睛被蒙蔽的几千年里，他究竟看到了什么呢。

你是容器，又是弓的脊背，你是这样的存在，又被那样的存在挑战。你从未想过自己会死去，又重新生活过来，像一盆大雨丢到地上，发出遥远的铃声。神听着，神看到了诉说，神用神称呼自己，神抬起了白色头发下的眼睛。

他们无意间对视，接着沉默，阿周那觉得风在他身上吹着，他突然觉得很冷，只是突然一下子。他看到迦尔纳站在船头，开始划桨，他们摆动着，游荡着，就像在天空上。迦尔纳身上的巨兽变成了披风，他的火焰变成了皮肤，迦尔纳变成了红色的火，真也化作面容，把河照出一个又一个影子。我是这么把他们吞掉的，一个接一个，阿周那说，迦尔纳却不再说话了，他的火焰越烧越旺，越来越庞大，塞满了整个船仓。夜里的旗帜无力的动着，春天的夜里，花也会怕冷不再生长，可是吵闹回来了，透过衣物，远远的传来，一次又一次的人们也回来了，从身体诞生的瘤，也被埋到地里生长了。阿周那看着这束长在缝隙里的心脏，鲜红的，火热的，从热烈和吵嚷中诞生的，我需要这个，神想，他保护他，他吞掉，正如唇贴着唇。


End file.
